


Black Hands; Ice Heart

by KiriJones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Sansa, Gen, House Stark, The North remembers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Sansa Stark felt truly loved is three days before her father loses his head and he tells her tales of the North and tucks her into bed and tells her he loves her when she is unable to sleep. It is the last time where innocence coats her existence and it is something she clings to with a fervor that grows over time. </p><p>If however one thing can be said of Sansa Stark is that she is a adaptable; a survivalist not by choice but by circumstance. And she her hands are stained black by the actions she has taken to win back Winterfell and survive the White Walkers. </p><p>But will she ever find happiness and love when ice coats her heart and winter lays within her bones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hands; Ice Heart

The first time the mother of Dragons meets Sansa Stark, the so called Regent for her younger bother Rickon Stark King of the North and first of his name; she feels like the reputation of this girl is greatly exaggerated. Only as time passes will Daaenerys learn her mistake. 

She will learn about her marriage to one Ramsay Bolton and how for a wedding present she had her husband skin not only his father but also the man known as Petyr Baelish alive before her. And later that night how she had slit the throat of the Bolton Bastard but not before cutting off his cock and fed his remains to the dogs along with the remains of his father and Littlefinger. However Sansa Stark kept their heads and put them on spikes where the skulls still reside on the walls of Winterfell. 

Shebwill learn of how Sansa Stark descended into the Great Hall of Winterfell covered in blood and order the men of the Vale to kill all of the Bolton men. It was a massacre that she watched from the ramparts with glittering eyes. It was said the courtyard ran as red as her hair and that afterwards she had walked through the aftermath without batting an eyelash. 

Afterwards the creature known as Lady Stoneheart had arrived after being summoned and that slowly but surely the Houses remaining loyal to House Stark had trickled into Winterfell. House Umber and House Mormont and House Mnaderly were the first. The boy Rickon Stark was produced along with his near feral direwolf. And so began the rule of Sansa the Bloody.

first she turned her attention South to House Frey. Amassing her forces Sansa announced Bronze Royce would be the new Lord Protector of the Vale and that his men were free to leave if they so choose to protect their lands. House Royce and those descended of the First Men chose to stay while the rest went to prepare their lands for war all knew was coming. 

With her forces led by a creature more dead than alive and a woman knight called Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark went of the Twins determined to exact vengeance. There are varying tales of what happened that night. They say Sansa Stark became a wolf and tore down the gates and tore out the throat of every Frey she came across. They say the fire was unnatural and that the chill that followed consumed the land killing everything. But a few things are certain. 

One of that wherever the Lady Sansa went birds followed. Crows and Ravens and a few birds of prey. They always perched around the tent of the Stark army and that unknown sources brought news of the enemies plans, and wherever it was questioned where they came from Sansa Stark would simply smirk and tell the lords the Starks had their ways. And the night before the battle a pack of wolves descended upon the camp. They were not dire wolves but a large group of wild and feral wolves that became like puppies around Lady Sansa. And when the army charged into battle the wolves followed and went rabid against the enemy.

after the Twins were taken and burnt to the ground not a single member of House Frey was left alive. The women and children were granted swift deaths while the men where all ripped apart by wolves while Lady Sansa stood and watched. And after the deed was done she took what remained of her brothers bones, found the remaining shards of his crown, and freed the Northern men who had been held captive. All thought it would be time to return North. But they were wrong. 

Riverrun was in their sights by the time the Northern army had stopped. Edmere Tully along with his daughter named Minisa were with the group after being freed from the twins. His wife had been among those executed. End mere had said nothing as his wife was robbed of her head and asked only that the Tully red hair of his daughter spare her from death. Sansa Stark had nodded before leaving to her tent trailed by a pair of wolves and the Maid of Tarth.

it was near Riverrun that the Hound Sandor Clegane emerged from the dirt swearing his service to the Regent of the North. Now with her forces lead by a Hound and the Blackfish as well the northern army met the forced led by Jamie Lannister head on. It was a battle with heavy losses on both sides but it was won when a Lannister man let down the drawbridge allowing the Stark forces into the castle. Those who saw the man would say it was like he was under the control of a foreign influence. Only a select few would know the truth behind the matter and how powerful and dark a warg the Lady Sansa was becoming.

Jamie Lannister was taken captive and taken North with the army while the Tully forces took back Riverrun. A raven sent south declaring Jamie would live only if the bones of Ned Stark and the other sword melted down from Ice, the ancestral sword of the North, were returned to the North. These were reluctantly sent by King Tommen. 

These are just some of the feats attributed to the woman in front of her. The Princess who rules in all but name for a boy who is slowly but surely growing less feral. Dany thought after the Whitw Walkers were dealt with this girl would be easy picking. But the battle for all of Westeros had changed her mind. 

In the heat of battle Jon Snow, her unknown nephew who rode one of her precious children into battle along with her other nephew Aegon, fell from the back of his dragon after a White Walker had jumped on. Danny had feared Rhaegal would turn feral but to her shock the dragons eyes turned into slits and with a vengeance the dragon had gone into battle with a fervor and an elegance she had never seen him do before. This carried for for some time and Dany had made the mistake of looking at the Wall. 

Sansa Stark stood at the edge her eyes white as snow and her a blank canvas. But as she head turned to look at Dany Rhaegal followed the motion and it was then Dany knew. It was then she knew the mistake she had made. A few moment later Jon Snow had found his way back to the dragon. And as he took off once more those Snow White yes faded back into the brilliant blue they were meant to be. 

After the battle all three of her children had survived, her nephews as well. The Wall still stood and at the top of it all stood Sansa Stark and Jon reunited with their brother Bran Stark and his companion Meera Reed. A distance away stood the rest if their commanding forces watching as Tears were shed and siblings reunited. Bran Stark was being held up by the Reed girl and Jon. Sansa Stark had looked at her brother and then kissed his forehead. And before any of them could do a thing Jamie Lannister ran and jumped off the edge of the Wall. 

A scream tore its way out of her throat. No!!! Danny had only let the man live so he could face dragon fire for the death of her father. As all looked at the body down below Dany saw Sansa Stark with her glowing white eyes and the smirk on her face and  she felt shivers to up her spine. Yes, Dany had made a mistake allowing this girl to live. 


End file.
